Tomorrow it's a different day
by AkemiUchiha-Sama
Summary: Cuando pensaba que su vida no podría ser mas miserable, lo conoce a el, que pone a su frágil mundo, otra vez, de cabeza. Historia típica de adolescentes, ella, la chica nueva, él, el chico popular deseado por muchas chicas, si no es que todas, solo su amor podrá superarlo todo ADV: Anti-Sakura, SasuHina/AU, dedicado a mi cuñada Uchiha y mejor amiga, Paola Müller :)
1. De reojo

**Bueno, éste es mi primer fic, espero que les guste jajaja.**

**-_pensamientos-_**

**"-"cambio de escena.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**Éste fic va dedicado a mi co-escritora y una de mis mejores amigas, mi cuñada Uchiha (Paola Müller :3), y a mi novio, Gabo que siempre me recuerdas que puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga, te amo.**

**Jajaja sin más, aquí se los dejo :DDD**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Primer dia de clases: De reojo~**

Esa cama que le rogaba que no se levantara y la ataba fuertemente, la gravedad había incrementado todo lo que la hacía debatirse entre atender al despertador o dejar que sonara con tan insistente melodía.

Se dio por vencida, apago el despertador con pesar, sabía que no tenía elección, como todo en su vida, se levanto de la cama arrastrando los pies, se detuvo al llegar al reluciente espejo de su pequeño baño, se cepillo los dientes y luego a su largo cabello negro azulado, salió del baño, desganada, a buscar su uniforme, se lo puso junto con su mochila y bajó para desayunar. No podía mostrarse con esa cara de oveja al matadero, si no le iría peor que ayer, su padre le diría que es una deshonra, que no tiene "orgullo Hyuga" y que _todo fue por su culpa._

Tenía que poner la mejor cara posible, una "digna de una Hyuga" según su padre. Llego al comedor, encontró la tan usual escena, su hermana menor desayunando tan elegantemente al lado derecho de su muy imponente padre.

-Al fin llegas, Hinata- dijo, serio como siempre.

-L-Lo siento, Otto-san, m-me retrase un poco- se dirigió a Hanabi- b-buenos días, n-nee-chan.

Su hermana menor, Hanabi, la miró con fría indiferencia, y volvió a dirigir su perlada mirada a su desayuno.

-Sí, buenos días, Nee-san-

_-Como siempre_- pensó Hinata con una triste sonrisa.

Algo desilusionada por no obtener más de su querida hermana, se sentó a desayunar y al terminar salió de su casa.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles llenas de gente, estaba molesto, más que de costumbre, últimamente le molestaba todo, desde los problemas en casa, hasta su insufrible novia, que desde que se le declaro, en falsas percepciones, se había vuelto más fastidiosa de lo que había pensado lo eran las mujeres, y valla que eran molestas, o eso pensaba _él_.

Entro al salón, siempre que entraba las molestas chicas del instituto empezaban a cuchichear diversas cosas, lo guapo que era, el dinero que tenia, que su novia no lo merecía, etc, etc. Y como siempre, lo paso por alto, no le importaban esas patéticas chicas que solo se fijaban en lo superficial y en el dinero, aun mas enojado llego a su asiento, donde, como siempre ha sido, lo esperaba su rubio amigo.

-¡Teme! Te estaba esperando, no sabes cuánto te extrañe en las vacaciones, y dime, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?- dijo eufórico como siempre su mejor amigo, Naruto.

-Dobe…- dijo Sasuke, mirándolo de la peor forma posible.

-No me digas que así recibes a tu mejor amigo después de semanas de no vernos, Sasuke -¡Teme!-

-Hmp, Usuratonkachi…-

-Ugh si que estas enojado… ¿ahora que te hicieron?-

-Sasuke-kun!- chilla Sakura colgándose del cuello de Sasuke, mientras éste solo bufaba hastiado-¡Sasuke-kun te extrañe tanto!, ya sé que nos vimos un poco en estos días pero, ¡cada momento que no estamos juntos te extraño!-

-…..-

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!- dijo Naruto.

-¿Ah? Hola Naruto…- dijo no muy interesada Sakura -Vamos a sentarnos Sasuke-kun, ya no ha de tardar el sensei-

-Hmp…-

Sakura prácticamente arrastraba a Sasuke, éste por su parte no dejaba de sentirse un pésimo amigo, el ya sabía que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura desde la primaria, y cuando Sasuke se le iba a declarar a Sakura le consulto los "sentimientos" que tenía por ella a Naruto, éste le dijo que no se preocupara, que lo único que quería era que _él fuera feliz con la persona que amara_, pero Sasuke no estaba seguro si eso era amor o solo creía que lo era.

Él ni siquiera había besado a Sakura, ni cuando se le declaro lo hizo, primero quería estar seguro de lo que en verdad sentía por ella y luego decidir si era la persona para él, aunque con pesar sabia, que eso lastimaría profundamente a su amigo, aunque Sasuke no lo demostraba, le preocupaba su amigo, habían estado juntos en todo momento, le apreciaba y a su manera lo demostraba.

Llegan a sus asientos, Sasuke, resignado, deja a Sakura sentarse junto de él, mientras el sensei hacia su retrasada aparición.

-Buenos días, perdonen la tardanza pero se me atravesó un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo-

Se excuso Kakashi Hatake, el maestro de español, era buen maestro y estimaba mucho a sus alumnos, pero corría el rumor que leía revistas porno y libros "educativos", un buen ejemplar era su inseparable libro anaranjado, su "icha-icha Paradise" que siempre traía en manos.

-Abran su libro en la página 43 y lean el texto numero 2, cuando terminen copien lo que deje en el pizarrón-

-Si sensei-

Se oye un suave golpeteo en la puerta del aúla, Kakashi se acerca y la abre un poco para ver quién es, hace un asentimiento de cabeza y se vuelve a sus alumnos.

-Chicos, déjenme presentarles a su nueva compañera, Hinata Hyuga-

Se oyen muchos cuchicheos, lo que provoca la vergüenza pasmada en la cara de la tímida chica.

-¡Bueno basta ya!- dice Kakashi, en eso divisa a Sasuke y a Sakura en pleno "acto de amor" según la Haruno- Haruno, Uchiha, desde el semestre pasado les dije que no quería verlos juntos en lo que resta del curso, en especial tu Haruno, estas tan "ocupada" con Uchiha como para prestarle atención a mi clase, cámbiate de lugar-

-Tsk, si sensei-

Sasuke, por su parte se sintió aliviado de que le quitaran la molestia rosa de encima.

Hinata al escuchar la discusión se aventuro a dar un vistazo a lo que pasaba, posó sus ojos en el que el sensei llamaba Uchiha, no supo porqué, pero al ver los pozos negros que tenía por ojos se sintió intimidada, era una mirada penetrante, sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo del salón

-_Soy una tonta- _pensó ella.

Se sentía tan pequeña por su intensa mirada, y lo peor es que era muy guapo, su cabello negro azabache enmarcaba su varonil rostro color marfil, haciendo juego con sus profundos ojos. La voz del sensei la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Señorita Hyuga, pase y siéntese al lado de Uchiha Sasuke-

-S-Si- contesto tímidamente

Se dirigió a paso torpe al asiento indicado, no se atrevía a mirar al Uchiha directamente, conociéndose se desmallaría al instante, si en algún caso se viera obligada a mirarlo, lo haría _de reojo_ y Sasuke ni reparo en la presencia de la ojiperla, le molestaba la idea de tener otra _fan _más encima de él.

Por su parte Sakura estaba hecha una furia.

-Vaya frentona, parece que la chica nueva te va a quitar a tu novio-le murmuro burlonamente Ino.

-Que les dije chicas, creo que yo era la más indicada para Sasuke-kun que Sakura-dijo prepotentemente Karin ajustándose las gafas.

-Ustedes son tan inmaduras, ya supérenlo Sasuke es el novio de Sakura, además Ino, se ve que le gustas a Sai deberías hacerle caso, y Karin ni se diga de Suigetsu, deberías saber que cuando un chico te molesta es porque le interesas-dijo aburrida Temari, a simple vista se notaba que era la más madura del grupo.

-Si Temari, tú dices eso porque ya estas con Shikamaru y no te tienes que preocupar de que alguien te lo quiera quitar- se burlo Karin- además Suigetsu es un cretino yo jamás andaría con alguien como él.

-Ya cállense ustedes-susurro enojada Sakura- no voy a permitir que _esa _ni nadie más se robe a MI Sasuke-kun, ¿queda claro?-

-Si lo que tu digas frentona- dijo sarcásticamente Ino

-Cállate Ino-cerda-

-Cállense ustedes dos, Yamanaka, Haruno, evíteme la molestia d…

Kakashi se vio interrumpido por el timbre del descanso, Hinata dio un respingo por tan ruidoso sonido.

-_Sí que es rara esta chica- _pensó Sasuke, enmarcando una ceja

-Para mañana me traen un resumen del texto 2 de la página 45-

Y con esto se despide Kakashi-sensei para dejar ir al descanso a sus alumnos.

-¡Teme! Vamos los chicos nos están esperando-grito eufórico Naruto que se dirige a la ojiperla sentada al lado de su amigo- ¡oye! Tú debes ser la chica nueva, ¿no? Hinata

-E-Etto, s-si soy y-yo-

-¡Mucho gusto Hinata-chan yo soy Naruto Uzumaki!- dijo ruidosamente- y este amargado que ves aquí es mi mejor amigo ¡Uchiha Sasuke!,¡Dile hola teme!-

-Hmp-

-Discúlpalo Hinata-chan, hoy esta mas malhumorado que de costumbre, me gusta tu nombre, ¿te puedo decir Hinata-chan? Bueno ya te dije así pero, ¿me dejas seguir llamándote así?-

-C-Claro, umm, ¿N-Naruto-kun?-

-¡Si ese soy yo!-sonrió con su tan caracteristica sonrisa que Sasuke calificaba como estúpida pero que a Hinata le pareció muy dulce.

-Hmp Usuratonkachi…-

-Sasuke-kun! Vamos ya salieron todos- Le replica insistentemente la pelirosa-

-No Sakura, ya te había dicho que hoy iba a comer con Naruto- Dijo intentando ignorar lo que dijo Sakura

-Hay vamos Sasuke-kun quiero estar contigo-

-Sakura, entiende que no y punto, vamos dobe- Dijo sacando casi a rastras a Naruto-

-Lo siento Sakura-chan-dice Naruto a modo de disculpa- nos vemos Hinata-chan, fue un gran placer conocerte-

Hinata le dedico una tímida sonrisa a modo de despedida, pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando cayó en cuenta que se había quedado a solas con la pelirosa, que la miraba a modo de reproche, y sin decir una palaba la fulmino con la mirada y se fue, al parecer de la Hyuga a la pelirosa le había molestado que la sentaran junto a su novio, se sintió mal, era el primer día y ya la odiaba otra persona.

_-¿Porque siempre es así?-_

_-¿Por qué no dejo de sentirme así?-_

_-¿Sera que yo he cometido más errores y no me he dado cuenta?-_

_-¿Porque siempre tengo que mirar a la gente de reojo?...- _


	2. Gente que no debería estar ahí

**Primero que nada perdón por mi retraso de una semana! gomen gomen x.x! recién terminaron los exámenes y me pasaron una serie de cosas que me quitaron la inspiración para escribir, pero bueno tarde o temprano regresó la inspiración y a aprovecharla :33 **

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Éste fic va dedicado a mi cuñada Uchiha y mejor amiga: Paola Müller :33 y a mi novio Gabo que siempre estás conmigo y me recuerdas que puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga. Sin más que agregar aquí les dejo la conti! :33  
**

-diálogo-

_-pensamiento-_

_***Flashback***_**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

**Primer dia de clases: Gente que no debería estar ahí~**

Se quedó sola en el salón, algo aturdida por la mirada recibida por parte de la pelirosa, sin más que hacer se colgó su mochila y salió del salón de clases.

El pasillo estaba desierto, todos deben de estar en la cafetería, pensó ella, de solo imaginarse entre tanta gente se sintió cohibida, pero era eso o morirse de hambre, y su estomago le insistía algo de alimento, por suerte ella traía comida de su casa, solo tenía que elegir un buen lugar para sentarse, comer y leer un buen libro para distraerse un poco, esto le levanto un poco el ánimo, así que se empezó a dirigir al patio. Al salir dio con el gran patio de la escuela, realmente era una escuela prestigiosa y sobretodo grande.

-_Me pregunto donde habrá un buen lugar para mí, donde no moleste a nadie- _

Y con este pensamiento la ojiperla empezó a recorrer los jardines en busca de un sitio donde no haya mucha gente.

* * *

-… Y entonces yo le metí un buen golpe al Sabio pervertido, eso se gana por estar de investigador en el vestidor de las porristas.-

Tan pronto finalizo su relato Naruto, los chicos se empezaron a reír, claro, todos menos Sasuke, que estaba muy concentrado en como terminar con la pelirosa, ya había tomado su decisión, no podía estar con una chica como ella, y más si su amigo estaba enamorado de ella, no tenia caso lastimar a su amigo si él no amaba a la chica.

-¡Hey Naruto, entonces tu sí que te divertiste en las vacaciones! Tienes suerte, yo tuve que ayudar a mi hermana con la veterinaria familiar, ¡vamos!, me gustan los perros, ¡pero no es para estar metido en una tienda todo el dia!- se quejaba Kiba Inuzuka, si hay algo que se le reconocía era su aspecto extrañamente perruno, tenía el pelo castaño y alborotado, con unas marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos, y lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus colmillos algo grandes, una extravagancia que hacía famoso al Inuzuka.

-Habla por ti Kiba- Decía un chico con pelo blanco y ojos de un tono púrpura, lo más extraño de éste chico eran sus dientes, afilados, a veces sus amigos dudaban si era humano o mitad tiburón- yo me la pase entre puras mujeres, déjenme decirles q…-

-¡Cállate Suigetsu!, nadie quiere oír acerca de tus aventuras, que fastidio- Decía un chico con coleta alta y cabello negro, Shikamaru Nara. A simple vista parecía un vago, pero era uno de los chicos más inteligentes del instituto.

-Claro tú dices eso porque estas saliendo con Temari, y te mueres de envidia porque yo si puedo divertirme- Dijo prepotentemente Suigetsu, que no paraba de hablar- Y tu Sasuke, ¿cómo vas con Sakura, eh?-

-Hmp, ya se ha vuelto una molestia desde que salgo con ella…- dijo Sasuke-

-¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan no es ninguna molestia! Ella de verdad te ama, deberías ser un poco menos amargado- dijo Naruto haciendo berrinche, lo cual hizo que a Sasuke se le hinchara una vena en la sien-

-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke!- dijo Kiba- además Naruto, tú dices eso porque estas enamorado de ella y…-

Kiba se vio interrumpido por Naruto, que ni le había prestado atención por gritar un saludo a la chica nueva que iba pasando distraídamente por donde los chicos estaban.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Grito Naruto- ¡Hola! ¡Ven aquí!-

Hinata, por su parte solo lo saludo tímidamente con la mano intentando ignorar a cierto azabache que la miraba desde su lugar, pero que para ella era como tenerlo enfrente, Naruto al ver que ella no se acercaba se paró y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Hinata.

-Hola N-Naruto-kun- saludo tímidamente Hinata-

-Nee, Hinata-chan ¿porqué tan sola? ¿No quieres sentarte con nosotros?-

-E-Etto, N-Naruto-kun eres m-muy amable p-pero n-no creo que sea u-una b-buena idea- dijo bajando la cabeza a lo que Naruto se extrañó un poco-

-¡Claro que no!, ¡ven siéntate con nosotros!- dijo Naruto prácticamente arrastrándola pero sin lastimarla, a lo que la ojiperla, resignada, se siguió detrás de él- ¡Miren chicos! les presento a Hinata-chan. ¡Di hola Hinata-chan!, mira ellos son, Kiba, Suigetsu, Shikamaru y el es Sasuke que ya lo conocías-

Hinata sudo frio al sentir la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella

-H-Hola chicos…- Saludo tímidamente la ojiblanca-

Hinata se percató de que los chicos, menos Sasuke, la miraban como el típico juguete nuevo, esto la ruborizó un poco, ya que tenían intención de preguntarle muchas cosas.

Justo cuando Naruto iba a decir otra cosa para calmar la tensión, suena el timbre que anuncia el fin del descanso, a lo que para Hinata fue un alivio.

-Porque siempre siento que nos dejan descansar muy poco tiempo, ¡Nee teme!- se quejaba Naruto con el pelinegro-

-Que esperabas dobe, es una preparatoria no un jardín de niños- dijo Sasuke con voz cansada, empezando a dirigirse a su siguiente clase-.

-¡Teme tu siempre tan amargado!- gritaba Naruto como niño chiquito, a lo que Sasuke lo miró de una manera reprobatoria.

-Ya dejen de quejarse, que fastidio- ésta vez fue Shikamaru quien habló, mientras se paraba agarrando sus cosas.

-¿Qué fastidio?, ¿es todo lo que puedes decir?- se rió Suigetsu.

-Ya, ya, los tres son igual de fastidiosos- finalizó Kiba a carcajadas con la clara intención de hacerlos enojar.

-Hmp, deberíamos apurarnos, después de todo Naruto no puede llegar tarde, es el primer día y necesita toda la ayuda posible- dijo antes que nadie, y con sorna, Sasuke, que al pasar por el lado de Hinata, quien todo el tiempo se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, la miró de una manera fugaz, tan rápida que apenas le dio tiempo a la ojiperla de reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué intentas decir, Sasuke-teme?!- le gritó Naruto, algo tarde, ya que Sasuke se alejaba cada vez más del grupo.

-Tsk, ¡teme, ya me las voy a cobrar!- dijo Naruto poniendo en alto su puño a manera de querer venganza, cosa que a Hinata le pareció gracioso.

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué te ríes, Hinata?-

La ojiperla no se había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo, cosa de la que Naruto si se percató.

-N-no nada N-Naruto- kun- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

-Bueno, yo digo que hagamos como Sasuke y nos vayamos al salón, ugh, quien sabe que maestro nos toque ahora- diciendo lo último más para sí mismo que para los demás, el Inuzuka toma sus cosas y se marcha por donde se fue Sasuke.

-Que fastidio, todavía no acaba el día- se volvió a quejar Shikamaru a lo que los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco, siempre se quejaba de todo- me voy a clase chicos, nos vemos en un rato- se despidió el Nara, tan antipático como siempre.

-Tsk, quejumbrosos, yo ya me voy a mi clase, de seguro muchas chicas me están extrañando- dijo con aire prepotente como siempre, Suigetsu, de entre los chicos del instituto, era uno de los más "buscados" por las chicas, aunque todos sus amigos, por molestarlo, le decían que las chicas lo buscaban para consolarse porque Sasuke las rechaza, el siempre tenía el autoestima en alto y siempre con un aire optimista.

-N-Naruto-kun d-deberíamos irnos a c-clase, n-no hay que llegar t-tarde-

-¡Tienes razón Hinata-chan!, no puedo dejar que el teme diga que necesito ayuda, ¡yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y no necesito que me ayuden!- dijo eufórico Naruto, si había algo inquebrantable, era su fuerza de voluntad.

Hinata por su parte sintió algo de celos, envidiaba la voluntad de Naruto, a diferencia de ella que siempre tenía que bajar la cabeza.

_-Ojalá un día sea como tú, Naruto-kun- _pensó Hinata con una sonrisa nostálgica, _ella era _muy parecida a Naruto.

-Bueno Hinata-chan, nos vemos en clase, ¿vale?, yo me adelanto tengo que estar temprano, tsk, ya me regañó Kakashi-sensei hace rato- dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

-S-si, N-Naruto-kun, n-nos vemos en c-clase- dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa a modo de despedida, y hecho esto Naruto se va.

Había quedado sola en el jardín, y se le vino a la mente esa cruzada de miradas entre ella y el azabache, no sabía que era exactamente, pero el Uchiha tenía influencia en ella, su sola presencia era suficiente para que la ojiperla tenga deseos de salir corriendo, se sentía como una tonta por pensar eso, pero no podía evitarlo, eso sentía y no estaba segura de querer averiguar el porqué.

Se dispuso a andar de regreso al aula, miró, y entre sus manos tenía su almuerzo, intacto, ya que el tiempo se le había ido con el grupo de amigos al que la había metido Naruto.

_-Hubiera comido algo, espero que pueda concentrarme en clase- _pensaba angustiada la ojiperla con el hecho de que no había comido nada y que tendría hambre.

Con la ansiedad pasmada en cada paso que daba, siguió su rumbo al salón de clases, según su horario, le tocaba historia, lo cual no levantó el ánimo de la peliazul, sino todo lo contrario.

* * *

Entró al salón antes que nadie, por primera vez en su vida sentía inseguridad, eso era toda una hazaña, pues sí, ella era Sakura Haruno y nadie le ganaba en nada. Ella estaba consciente de que el Uchiha ya no estaba muy interesado en ella, y lo que vio en el descanso más la hizo enfurecer por aquella ojiperla.

_***Flashback* **_

_**-¿Así que Sasuke-kun te dejó plantada eh, frentona?- se burlaba Ino mientras Sakura solo bufaba molesta, ¿cómo se atrevía Sasuke a decirle que no?, eso si la había molestado, y más que la hayan separado de él y hayan sentado a la chica nueva en su lugar.**_

_**-Como dije, falta que la chica nueva te vaya a quitar a tu novio, ja- se unía a la burla Karin, si, ella y Sakura eran amigas, pero Karin no negaba que ella también estaba coladita por Sasuke, y si se le presentaba la oportunidad de estar con él, lo haría a toda costa.**_

_**-Escúchenme bien las dos, NADIE me va a quitar a MI Sasuke-kun, ya se los había dicho antes- dijo irritada la pelirosa, no necesitaba que la estuvieran molestando y menos en esos momentos.**_

_**-Sinceramente no sé de qué tanto te preocupas Sakura, ¿qué puede hacer la chica nueva?, además, solo la sentaron junto de él, no por eso se van a casar-dijo Temari de manera reprobatoria y con un ligero toque de ironía en su voz- estás exagerando al ponerte así por esa chica, ni siquiera la conoces. **_

_**Los sermones que le daba Temari siempre la fastidiaban, desde que se había vuelto novia de Shikamaru estaba empezando a parecerse un poco a él, aunque por un lado tenía razón la ojiverde, pero no podía evitar sentirse irritada.**_

_**-Oye Sakura, mira quienes están del otro lado del jardín- dijo Ino asomándose desde la zona donde ellas estaban comiendo.**_

_**-Son Sasuke y sus amigos, ¿qué tiene de interesante?- decía Temari devorando su manzana.**_

_**-Deberías fijarte mejor Temari, Ino no lo decía solo por eso- decía con sorna Karin.**_

_**-No puedo creerlo- **_

_**Era increíble para Sakura, ahí estaba, la chica nueva a la que le había agarrado el disgusto, juntándose con los amigos de su novio. Una vez ella intentó acercarse cuando su novio estaba con sus amigos, y solo recibió una mirada de clara molestia por parte del azabache, no entendía que hacía esa chica.**_

_**-Es un hecho Sakura, ¿qué harás?, yo que tu le dejaba en claro las cosas a la nueva- decía la Yamanaka con una carcajada incitando a la pelirosa.**_

_**-Vamos Sakura estamos aburridas, creo que no está de más que le dejes en claro un par de cosas a esa chica- decía Karin con notoria satisfacción en su voz.**_

_**-Por primera vez en sus vidas tienen razón ustedes dos, no voy a permitir que esto llegue a mas, Sasuke-kun es mi novio y esa chica no se tiene porqué acercar a él-**_

_**-Ah, son unas molestias, no me metan a mí en esto, ¿sí?- decía Temari- presiento que esto va a acabar mal- finalizó, diciendo lo último más para sí misma que para la pelirosa.**_

_**-Descuida Temari, esto lo voy a arreglar yo- le dijo Sakura- **_

_**-Si como digas, frentona- decía Ino con sarcasmo- **_

_**-Cállate Ino-cerda- **_

_**Sakura se había quedado pensando mientras sus amigas se reían de temas triviales. ¿Será que estaba exagerando?, tal vez, pero la pelirosa no quería correr ningún riesgo. Con estos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, sonó el timbre del descanso, justo cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para recoger sus cosas, divisó algo en dirección donde se encontraban el azabache y sus amigos, fue algo rápido pero pudo notarlo, se habían mirado. Definitivamente la pelirosa no podía dejar esto así. **_

_***Fin del flashback***_

_-No puedo perder a Sasuke-kun por nada del mundo-_ pensaba la pelirosa mientras se mordía el dedo en señal de molestia, dejó de hacerlo en cuanto sintió un dolor agudo en dicho dedo.

Ya empezaban a llegar más compañeros, como no les tocaba clase con Kakashi-sensei, aprovechó para sentarse con el azabache, así que lo esperó junto al asiento que él siempre ocupaba.

* * *

Estaba cerca, ya divisaba la puerta del aula. Una vez en frente de dicha puerta la abrió, todo estaba igual que siempre, algunos estudiando, uno que otro hablando con Iruka-sensei, el profesor de historia, otros conversando, lo que haría un típico grupo de escuela.

Junto de su asiento se encontraba la Haruno, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura se abalanzo sobre él, eso era tan típico de ella, simplemente intentó disimular su molestia y se limitó a buscar algo, no, a alguien con la mirada, no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué lo hacía, simplemente no podía sacar de su mente a la chica nueva, era tan extraña.

_-De seguro es como las demás- _se intentaba convencer Sasuke.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?, ¿porqué no me abrazas?- le preguntaba tan insistente la pelirosa.

Justo cuando el azabache iba a decir algo más, la chica de ojos perla hizo su retrasada aparición, Sasuke la seguía con la mirada de manera discreta. La chica se disculpaba con Iruka-sensei por su leve retraso, procediendo a tomar asiento al lado del de él, todo esto bajo la mirada molesta de la Haruno.

Fue un movimiento rápido, la pelirosa lo había soltado y se dirigía hacia la ojiperla. Esto le molestó a Sasuke, por alguna razón, le molestó, así que se dirigió hacia su asiento.

_-Esto va a acabar mal- _pensó molesto Sasuke, últimamente la pelirosa le causaba más problemas, una verdadera molestia como decía él.

-Nee, ¡teme!, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

Naruto detuvo su andar, el azabache lo miró de manera nefasta.

-Dobe- dijo cada vez más molesto Sasuke-

-¿Ahora qué hice?- gritaba el rubio como niño chiquito.

Ignorando a su amigo, Sasuke siguió a su asiento, seguido por Sakura, una vez que llegó en frente de Hinata, la pelirosa, molesta, puso sus brazos en jarra fulminando con la mirada a la ojiperla, ésta no se percató de la presencia de ninguno de los dos, ya que estaba enfrascada en el libro que traía entre manos.

Esto a Sakura le molestó, sus amigas tenían razón, tenía que dejarle las cosas en claro a la chica nueva y ésta era su oportunidad.

Carraspeó un poco, intentando obtener la atención de la chica, Sasuke solo se limitó a observar. Al no obtener respuesta por parte de la distraída de ojos perla, Sakura enfureció aun más.

-Tú, estás en mi lugar- dijo Sakura con una clara nota de furia contenida en su voz.

* * *

Se dirigía a paso torpe al aula de historia, intentando no pensar mucho en el hecho de que no había comido nada.

Iba algo retrasada, lo sabía, al llegar abrió la puerta con una delicadeza propia de ella. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que el sensei ya estaba en el salón.

-L-lo siento, llegué a-algo t-tarde, s-sensei- decía la ojiperla a modo de disculpa.

-Iruka, me puedes decir Iruka-sensei- decía el nombrado con una amable sonrisa- es el primer día jovencita, no te preocupes, puedes pasar a tomar tu asiento-

-G-gracias, I-Iruka-sensei- decía Hinata regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

Recorrió el salón con la mirada, buscando a cierto azabache, no sabía por qué, solo dejaba que sus ojos perlados la guiaran a esos pozos negros. Lo divisó, estaba abrazado con su novia, así que mejor siguió su camino, algo cabizbaja.

_-¿Qué me está pasando?- _pensó la ojiperla con un toque de nostalgia.

No sabía que asiento ocupar, así que para ahorrarse la búsqueda optó por lo más práctico, usar el asiento que le había designado Kakashi-sensei.

_-No importa que esté junto a Uchiha-san, solo prestaré atención a la clase de Iruka-sensei-_ se intentaba alentar la ojiperla.

Una vez ocupado el asiento, Hinata sacó su pequeño libro, dado que Iruka-sensei estaba ocupado con unos alumnos que le pedían ayuda con ciertos temas, la ojiperla lo vio como una buena oportunidad para leer su libro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente, ¿minutos?, ¿segundos?, hasta que una voz algo enojada se dirigía a ella.

-Tú, estás en mi lugar- era la pelirosa, que la miraba a ella, muy molesta.

No sabía que estaba pasando, así que miró a sus alrededores, cosa de la que se arrepintió, ahí estaba él, mirándola con esos ojos negros que tanto la intimidaban, pero algo carente de emociones, solo con un brillo de auto-satisfacción, ¿lo divertía ésta situación?

-¿P-perdón?- decía la ojiperla con una voz apenas audible.

-¿No me estás oyendo?, quiero que te quites, estás en mi lugar- decía cada vez más molesta la de ojos jade.

-L-Lo s-siento- la ojiperla no sabía por qué se disculpaba, solo no quería tener problemas con la Haruno.

Hinata empezaba a jugar con sus dedos, era una mala costumbre que ella tenía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-¿Lo siento?, ¿es todo lo que puedes decir?- decía furiosa la pelirosa sin obtener respuesta de la pobre chica- ¿qué esperas?, quítate de mi lugar-

La pelirosa estaba cada vez más molesta, Hinata no sabía qué hacer, solo cerraba los ojos deseando que la pelirosa se marchara, ella no quería quitarse de ese lugar, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería causar problemas.

-Y-Ya m-me q-quito, l-lo siento- dijo la ojiperla tímidamente.

Todo esto pasaba bajo la mirada molesta del azabache. Sakura impaciente, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, esperaba a que la chica se parara para estar con su novio.

Sasuke no aguantó más, tomó a la ojiperla del brazo y la volvió a sentar en el lugar, a lo que Hinata se ruborizó de sobremanera, no esperaba esa reacción del azabache.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke-kun?- le reclamaba la pelirosa.

-No puedes obligarla a quitarse si no quiere, además, no quiero que estés encima de mí, Sakura.- decía hastiado Sasuke-

-P-Pero Sasuke-kun- decía Sakura con intenciones de ponerse a llorar- No puedes hacerme esto a mi-

-Hmp-

-Sasuke-kun soy tu novia- decía sollozando la pelirosa.

-Eres una molestia-

Hinata se mantenía al margen de la conversación, le angustiaba un poco que el azabache peleara con su novia por culpa de ella.

-Chicos, lamento el retraso, algunos compañeros tenían unas dudas y me tomé el tiempo de aclarárselas- decía alegre Iruka-sensei- tomen sus asientos, vamos a comenzar.

Dada la orden de Iruka a la pelirosa no le quedó de otra.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- le decía a la ojiperla con furia contenida.

-No le vas a hacer nada Sakura, ¿te quedó claro?- le decía amenazante Sasuke.

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo?, a mí que me importa lo que le pase- _pensaba Sasuke, pero ya era tarde para retirar lo que dijo.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué me…?-

-Señorita Haruno, ¿cierto?, creí decirles que pasen a sus lugares, es el primer día, no quiero tener que castigar a nadie- interrumpió Iruka-sensei algo serio- por favor, pasa a tu asiento.

Mascullando entre dientes una maldición, la pelirosa fue a sentarse donde la sentó Kakashi en la mañana, junto a sus amigas, que la miraban aguantando unas carcajadas, claro, todas menos Temari.

Hinata quedó algo temerosa al lado del azabache.

-L-Lo siento, Uchiha-san, n-no q-quería causarte p-problemas con tu n-novia- decía con vergüenza la ojiperla, a lo que Sasuke enmarcó una ceja.

-Hmp, no tienes que disculparte por todo- decía con una sonrisa de lado el azabache a lo que Hinata se ruborizó un poco.

-G-Gracias- decía con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hmp- "dijo" como única respuesta el azabache.

-Chicos, éste semestre trabajaremos por competencias, así que formaremos equipos de dos para presentar un proyecto.

-¿Podemos formar nuestras parejas?- se apresuró a decir Sakura antes que nadie, quería asegurarse de estar con él azabache.

-Lo siento señorita Haruno, pero tenemos el tiempo encima, yo haré los equipos-

-Nee, ¡Iruka-sensei!- gritaba Naruto desde su lugar- ¿va a estar difícil?- decía con un aura azul el rubio-

-No te preocupes Naruto, solo aplícate este semestre- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa Iruka.

Al decir esto Iruka provocó una carcajada grupal.

-¡Iruka-sensei!, ¿cómo dice eso?, yo lo voy a lograr-dattebayo- gritaba Naruto agitando los brazos.

Iruka-sensei solo reía, le tenía un aprecio especial a Naruto, verlo así de alegre lo llenaba de tranquilidad y felicidad, después de todo lo que había pasado, por fin parecía que era feliz.

-Bueno prosigamos- dijo y el grupo paró de reír- serán equipos de dos-

_-Ojalá que me toque con Sasuke-kun- _pensaba fulminando a la ojiperla con la mirada.

Los observaba, de vez en cuando la ojiperla lo miraba, eso la molestaba tanto.

-El primer equipo será de Sakura Haruno…-

Por un momento tanto el azabache como la pelirosa contuvieron la respiración, ella porque quería que su compañero fuera Sasuke y él porque no quería ser su compañero.

-…Y Naruto Uzumaki- finalizó Iruka-sensei.

-¿Oíste eso Sakura-chan?, ¡seremos compañeros!- decía emocionado Naruto.

Por otro lado la pelirosa no le había gustado nada la cuestión.

-¡Iruka-sensei no me puede poner con Naruto!- se quejaba la pelirosa levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaba extrañado Iruka.

-¡Sí!, ¿porqué no Sakura-chan?- decía Naruto con un aura depresiva.

-…- Sakura no sabía que decir, se vería mal si humillaba a Naruto diciendo que no quería formar equipo con él, no quería causar una mala impresión a Sasuke si hacía sentir mal a su casi hermano.

-Bueno sin más preámbulos voy a seguir con los equipos- decía Iruka- Hinata Hyuga…-

La aludida levantó su perlada mirada hacia el frente.

-Tú harás equipo con Sasuke Uchiha-

El aludido miró a la ojiperla con una sonrisa de lado, a lo que ella se ruborizó.

_-¿QUÉ?- _gritaba mentalmente la pelirosa, lo que le faltaba, que la chica nueva hiciera equipo con su novio.

Hinata se ruborizó, hacer equipo con el Uchiha significaba verlo casi todas las tardes, eso la llenó de una emoción, no sabía si era mala o buena.

El azabache solo se limitó a mirarla con un toque de diversión.

Pasaron los minutos e Iruka-sensei ya había formado todas las parejas. Y así como se fue la clase de Iruka, se fueron las demás, hasta que por fin y para alivio de todos sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del primer día.

Cierta ojiperla se dedicaba a guardar sus cosas, pero un brazo la detuvo en su ajetreo.

-¿Nos juntamos en tu casa para hacer el proyecto de historia?- le preguntaba el azabache sin mucho interés.

Por otro lado Hinata sudaba frío, no quería que el Uchiha estuviera en su casa, más que nada por su padre, no quería que el azabache se viera en medio de las constantes discusiones con su padre.

-En m-mi casa n-no creo U-Uchiha-san, n-no quiero q-que…-

-No se diga más, en la mía entonces- se apresuró a decir Sasuke ya que la pelirosa se acercaba peligrosamente a donde él estaba- te espero hoy a las 6 pm-.

-S-Si- decía sonriendo tímidamente la ojiperla cosa que Sasuke regresó con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

La pelirosa detuvo su andar al notar que el azabache salía del aula, así que hizo lo mismo. Por su parte la ojiperla se dirigió a la salida, tenía que apresurarse ya que había quedado con el azabache a las 6 pm.

Iba pasando por los vestidores junto a las escaleras que subían al segundo piso, unos pasillos más adelanta estaría la salida principal si mal no recordaba, en eso sintió una mano tomarla con fuerza por el brazo izquierdo, cosa que la hizo lanzar un pequeño quejido por la presión de aquella mano, y la arrinconó con fuerza en la pared debajo de las escaleras.

-Escúchame bien, arrimada- la luz era tenue ya que el espacio debajo de las escaleras era algo oscuro, pero pudo ver bien unos furiosos ojos color jade- te vas alejando de Sasuke-kun, o no te vas a aguantar el resto del semestre, ¿te queda claro?- decía Sakura apretando el agarre en el brazo de la ojiperla cada vez más, lanzando ésta un quejido más pronunciado.

-S-Sakura-san- decía con dolor a causa de su brazo- s-suéltame- pedía la chica.

La pelirosa la soltó mascullando.

-Estás advertida, espero no tener que preocuparme por ti, eres una molestia para todos- decía con odio en su voz la pelirosa.

Hinata sentía el escozor en los ojos, y la pelirosa salió del lugar. En cuanto se fue soltó un sollozo, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

_-Lo sé, es verdad que soy una molestia para todos- _pensaba la ojiperla mientras soltaba unas lágrimas.

Sin poder evitarlo se le vinieron muchos recuerdos de su pasado, lo que eran unas cuantas lágrimas se convirtieron en llanto, de un momento a otro ya no sabía por cual calle iba, solo quería escapar, escapar de nuevo de su realidad, del mundo en el que vivía, con _gente que no debería estar ahí_, solo quería escapar una vez más.

De un momento a otro detuvo su andar al sentir que se estrellaba con otra persona, escondiendo su rostro envuelto en lágrimas susurró un _lo siento_ y siguió con su camino.

_-Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era yo, pero yo si me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, ¿qué te pasó, Hyuga?- _pensaba Sasuke mientras veía el sendero por el cual se fue la ojiperla.

* * *

**Holaaa :33 espero que les haya gustado la conti! como dije arriba lamento el retraso me pasaron muchas cosas pero bueno tarde o temprano llega la inspiración x3 aquí responderé a los reviews sin cuenta: **

**sweetdoll: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi historia :) si ntp más adelante habrán muchos cambios :D**

**Magic ann love: Gracias n.n**

**andrea: Gracias que bueno que te gusto :D**

**Jess: Gracias, que bueno que te gustó, y si, es historia de adolescentes y me alegra que te guste como la voy llevando :D creo que el hecho de ser adolescente me ayuda mucho. Gracias :)**

**Eso es todo por hoy, esperen la conti! Mata nee~ :3**


	3. Queridos lectores favor de leer esto UU

Queridos lectores y lectoras:

Lamento decirles esto, pero no puedo continuar con éste fic por el momento, ojo, no quiero que vayan a pensar que lo abandonaré, claro que no, pero lo que quiero sacar de él no puedo hacerlo en éstos momentos U_U si me fuerzo a escribir sin un objetivo en concreto va a salir como resultado algo que no me va a satisfacer ni a mí ni a ustedes y no quiero eso, tengo muchas otras ideas en la cabeza, no voy a dejar de escribir y habrán más historias y por ahora la motivación que tengo no se relaciona con el ambiente de éste fic, así que lo dejo suspendido, he de decirles que llevaba casi la mitad del tercer cap cuando dejé de seguir escribiendo, cada vez eran minoría las ideas que llegaban a mí, hasta que simplemente dejaron de fluir, y no quiero forzar esto y que llegue a algo que no me gustará o que no les gustará.

Nuevamente una disculpa, por ahora no puedo continuar con él, en algún momento que regrese esa motivación que me llevó a hacer el fic, lo continuaré, por otro lado tengo muchas ideas, como dije, no dejaré de escribir, solo les pido tiempo. Gracias por leerme.

Mata nee! :D


End file.
